


Vanya's Tomarry Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of AUs lmao, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Tom Riddle, Fluff and Smut, Gray Harry Potter, Gray Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Harry Potter Sings, Harry Potter bakes, Innocent Harry Potter, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Slytherins, Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Death Eaters are fond of Harry, Tom plays the guitar, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of Tomarry one-shots and...moreshots? I don't know, I just love this ship.Anyway, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This the first chapter to my first work on this website! I hope ya'll like it.
> 
> This chapter's summary is basically "Harry can sing" , "Tom loves Harry and his voice" and "Tom can play the guitar"
> 
> Also, none of this makes sense. it's just a bunch of nonsense bunched together because I don't know how to write stories.

Tom grew up with Harry by his side. 

He watched the cute little boy grow up into a cute gorgeous angel of a being. His Harry's eyes were brighter than ever, he especially loved when they would light up with joy. His messy hair and his short height pulled at Tom's heart strings. Harry looked so vulnerable and  _soft_. Harry was so precious to Tom, he doesn't know what he would do without Harry. Of course, Tom knew Harry wasn't defenseless, he would admit, Harry always manages to steal Tom's breath. Harry was the only one who could match him, in academics and skill. Harry's body looked so beautiful as he threw spells at his schoolmates in duels, he looked so graceful in the air.

But what he loves the most, was Harry's voice. Harry sung him to sleep and his voice followed him to his dreams. Harry's voiced was the only thing that could keep him grounded, a voice that he carried with him everywhere he went. He remembers the first time he heard his dearest's voice, they were resting under their tree, not talking, just together in familiar warm silence. Then Harry closed his eyes "Tom?" Harry whispered, his eyes fluttering softly "Yes, Harry?" He answered back, pausing in his reading and looking at his companion. His breath hitched slightly as he looked at the serene sight before him. The light hit Harry just right, it enveloped his frame softly, it reminded Tom of a book he once read about angels.

Harry let out a puff of air and smiled "Do you hear me?" he sang softly.

"I'm talking to you."

Suddenly it hit Tom, it was a song they heard on the radio "Across the water, across the deep blue ocean.." He sung uncertainly, his voice sounded horrible and rough to his ears. He paused, and looked up at Harry's face. He looked happy, at peace. A pretty blush on his soft face. Tom hesitantly continued "Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

"Boy I hear you in my dreams." Harry sung, his voice rolling beautifully. Tom flushed as Harry placed his head snugly on Tom's shoulder "I feel your whispers across the sea." Harry dramatically placed his hand against his ear and placed his head on Tom's chest. Harry grinned "I keep you with me in my heart" and then Harry grabbed his hand and forced him to stand.

"You make it easy when life gets hard."

Harry paused then "I..I don't remember the next lyrics.." He sighed and sat back down, Tom copying Harry's actions "I guess I'll find them out one day." Harry pouted and sighed mournfully "If I'll ever hear it again, that is." Tom nodded and held Harry's hand "I will find that song for you, I swear on it, Harry dear." Harry chuckled "Oh, Tom. No need to do that for me." Tom shook his head; determined "No, I will help you complete the song.

They didn't mention that conversation ever again.

But Tom never forgot about it.

 

He had stolen a guitar from one of the older kids, and practiced. It wasn't so hard, he found. Tom wasn't so surprised, he was no doubt a bright child; he was a fast learner. Soon, he mastered the instrument, it didn't even hurt his fingers anymore. Harry did wonder where he went off to, but he reassured him. Tom wanted to surprise Harry, he wanted to see the amazement and glee on Harry's face.

Once the matron wasn't looking, he stole the radio for awhile too. He listened closely for the song he was looking for. It took hours, but he finally found it. He wrote down the lyrics quickly and cemented the tune into his head. He returned the radio and went back to practicing. 

Time passed by and finally the day came.

Valentines Day.

Harry didn't like the holiday, he didn't like it either. But it he wanted to do something special for Harry, that meant flowers and music to him.

He picked some of the roses in the garden, scrutinizing them and picking only the most beautiful and fresh ones. He raced back to their tree with the roses and guitar, waiting for his Harry.

From a distance, he could see Harry's figure running towards their tree. He was grinning, a box of chocolates in his hand. Once he was close enough, Harry blinked in confusion. Looking at him, then to the flowers then to the guitar.

Tom smirked and handed him the flowers "For you." He said suavely. He internally grinned victoriously as Harry's face lit up. ":Oh." He whispered and then nervously gave Tom the box of chocolates "I made these for you." Tom accepted the chocolates, smoothly holding Harry's hand and placing a small kiss on hos dainty fingers. He couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's face. "You're so cute, do you know that, Harry?" Harry laughed nervously "You're such a charmer, Tom."

Tom picked up the guitar, and started playing "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend." he sang "Lucky to have been where I have been."

 

Harry smiled at him "Lucky to be coming home again."

 

 

 


	2. Only You, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as crack? Oh well..
> 
> I'm not sure if you would classify Tom as possessive or protective.
> 
> Huh. I might need to make another possessive Tom fic, then.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Muggle Au. All Dark Spells are now weapons. 
> 
> Avada Kedavra is a gun and The Death Eaters are Tom's home bois(Kabarkada in Tagalog I guess).
> 
> I had too much fun writing this.
> 
> PS. NO BETA, WE GO IN BALLS DEEP WITH NO PROTECTION

Tom loved Harry, that was painfully obvious for everyone.

It had shocked them at first. Tom Marvolo Riddle was not the "romance" or "love" type. He was the "no strings attached" type, the "hit and run", he usually didn't do.. whatever he was doing right now.

They believed that he was only using Harry at first, but what he was doing--he looked at Harry like Harry put all of the stars in the sky, and the look in his eyes implied that he strongly believed in that. The way that he flushed with pride whenever he had Harry's attention or when Harry talked about him or whenever Harry touched him, intentional or not, well, it was very telling at this point.

The Death Eaters could see why Tom fell in love with Harry. Harry was really nice. Absolutely soft looking, his thighs and his behind were quite.. Plump. He has soft Emerald eyes and messy hair. It wasn't just his looks, his personality was as soft as he was physically ("He's a softie outside and inside, isn't he, Tom?" Lucius had joked "Soft on the inside you say?" Tom parroted "Oh Merlin, keep it in your pants, Riddle." and for a second Lucius thought his younger friend would murder him.).

Harry was a like hope and sunshine, and they absolutely loved him (Just not in the way Tom does, Tom would murder them if they did.),his cooking was great and his thought process was really interesting if you listened to him.

Though sometimes he irritated them. See, everyone knew Tom loved Harry, except Harry himself.

Merlin knows that they all adore Harry but sometimes the boy was too oblivious. He was too naive to be left alone, too innocent to exist.  
It was endearing as it was irritating. Because Harry doesn't notice the leers and the flirting, he just smiles prettily and his cheeks flush nicely too.

It also made it hard to keep Tom from murdering random strangers in public , because that would be hard to cover up, because of the whole 'in public' thing.

So they did the only thing reasonable: stalk Harry.

  
("No, what do you mean it's not reasonable?" Draco, the leader of the #ProtectHarrysoon-to-beRiddle movement, asked in confusion)

They watched as Harry watered his plants, cooked (The Death Eaters were tempted to come out and ask for some food but resisted), and go on with his activities.

They followed Harry as he went shopping, Bellatrix cooing whenever Harry got excited over something he saw (She got over her crush on Riddle in a suspiciously short time. They just hope she won't crush Harry to death with her hugs).

At some point, Harry ended up in a restaurant. They sat at a table far away enough from Harry that he wouldn't notice them. A waiter came over and glanced at Harry, only to immediately double take. The waiter practically gravitated to Harry.

"Well, I've never seen such a sweet thing in my life~" he said, leaning on the table to try and look cool "Thank you, that's a really nice thing to say..." Harry trailed off, looking at the guy's name tag "Cedric."

"That's my name, alright,"Cedric grinned"And the cutie's name is..?" Harry smiled gently at him "Ah, It's Harry, nice to meet you." Cedric took out a notepad and a pen "Well, what'll be in your order?"

Harry made a contemplative noise as his eyes skimmed over the menu. The Death Eaters quietly growled as the waiter kept leaning forward until--

Cedric's lips touched Harry's.

Harry froze, going as still as stone. He dropped the menu and pulled back, gently trying to push Cedric away.

The Death Eaters were about to stand up when a familiar figure sprinted and pulled Harry into his arms. The waiter squeaked and landed backwards on his arse.

The Death Eaters silently prayed for his life as they looked at Tom's eyes. They somehow looked more red and more fierce. He was scowling, his hair a mess and his posture threatening.

"You fucking--" Tom started, sounding like someone had just murdered his lover "He obviously didn't want it! You don't do shit like that!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Tom's language. The other Death Eaters were tempted to do the same. Tom Riddle? Swearing? Unheard of.

"He wanted it!" Cedric argued "You shoulda seen the look in his eyes, mate!" Tom grinded his teeth and looked like he was about to pounce and rip this guy into pieces "You fucker!" he yelled "I've heard so many rapists say the same fucking thing, and he did not like it" Tom spit his words out, unconsciously petting Harry's hair as he trembled against him "You don't do that to anyone," he shouted "especially the people I love!"

He cradled Harry in his arms and started walking out after threatening to "execute Cedric via Avada Kedavra".

Harry nuzzled against Tom's neck and looked at the Death Eaters as Tom carried him out.

Harry smirked and the Death Eaters' jaws dropped. Harry opened his mouth and mouthed "It's all going according to plan." and dropped a note.

They rushed and picked up the note, reading it silently:

'I love you all, but try to be a little less obvious, okay? Also, Cedric was in on it.  
\- Yours truly, Harry James Potter

P. S Don' t tell Tom, pretty please?   
P. P. S Give it a year or two, my last name will probably be Riddle by then.'

They all looked up as they heard a chuckle "Harry had you all fooled, huh?" Cedric snickered "Harry and Tom are probably soul mates, to be honest" Severus said in a monotone voice "Honestly, Harry is just as manipulative and is probably even better at acting than Riddle."

Draco and Bellatrix sniffed "They grow up so fast"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya didn't expect that, did ya?
> 
> Harry is the best, lmao. 
> 
> Also, thank you Cedric, for taking it for the team ＞∇＜


	3. My Soul Is Yours,Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Serial Killers,Soulmates and Horcruxes, what could go wrong?
> 
> Also (Mentions of Sex and Murder, beware! Also, Underaged? Maybe? I didn't give them a certain age but they are still in Hogwarts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have beaten my brain into a bloody pulp trying to find a way to make "Tom and Harry are eachother's horcruxes" a thing.  
> This is what I came up with. I hope you guys like Magical Serial Killer husbands/Soulmates lmao.

Love could make you do crazy things, Tom and Harry knew that.

Harry was Tom's neighbor. Tom remembers the way Harry tilted his head, the sunlight framing his head like a halo. He smiled sweetly "Care for a drink,Mr.Riddle?".

Before Tom could even blink, Harry already had him wrapped around his dainty little fingers. He was addicted to Harry's everything, he was not like any other that Tom has met. The only one who could keep up with his noisy brain, the only one who would look him in the eyes with no fear at all.

Tom was perfect, and so was his beloved. No one would take Harry away from him, no one would corrupt Harry's beautiful mind. Harry was his soulmate, Magic's gift to him.

Harry gave him a smirk, and he knew that Harry already knew that  from the start.

Though, it seems like Tom isn't the only one drawn to Harry. Harry was always so sweet, the embodiment of beauty,charm and innocence. Tom couldn't help but chuckle, because his Harry was more than that. His beloved had the whole population of Hogwarts fooled. If they saw the way Harry moaned and writhed under Tom, if they saw the way his mind worked.

But no, Tom would not have it. Because only he could see Harry, not anyone else, just him. Harry wouldn't kneel for anyone else, wouldn't whimper so beautifully under anyone else.

Which is why someone had to die.

Harry felt no guilt as he murdered Ginerva, Tom felt elated as he murdered Myrtle. Harry feigned tears at Ginerva's funeral, hiding his smile under a handkerchief as he leaned into Tom's chest. Tom forced himself to look saddened as he combed his hands through his precious one's hair. Tom fucked his lover into their mattress that day, Harry moaned so prettily for him as he praised him for his acting. He watched as his Harry gave himself to him, and only him.

 

And he gave himself to Harry, because only Harry was worthy of him.

 

Years later, Tom became the Minister and sweetly waving next to him was Harry, the First Lady.


	4. If Harry and Tom were Pinoy gamers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, 100% crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block, please let me indulge myself. They're just Pinoy gamers playing ML.
> 
> (PS this is in Tagalog but there's English translations, also, lot's of swearing.)
> 
> (Also, some other characters will be here too)  
> (Also, my Tagalog needs some work, that's why I'm writing this)

*starting game*

Tom:*picks nana*

Harry:Bobo, ba't si nana? (Idiot, why nana?)

Tom:pakyu, malakas si nana, Di mo lang alam pano gamitin (fuck you, nana's strong.You just don't know how to use [her])

Harry:*picks rafaela*

Tom:Bobo ka din pala, eh (So you're an idiot too, huh?)

Harry:so, inaamin mo na Bobo ka? (So, you're admitting that you're an idiot?)

Tom:...

Tom:*picks Argus*

Harry:Ang sweet mo naman. (How sweet of you.)

Tom:Wag kang masanay (Don't get used to it)

 

\---------

Tom:Fuck, babe, kailangan ko ng heals! (Fuck, babe, I need heals!)

Harry:*is at the base* Teka lang, wala akong mana! (Just wait, I don't have mana!)

Announcer:An Ally has Been Slain!

Tom:Tagal mo (You're slow.)

Harry:Eh, ba't Di mo ginamit yung ult mo?

Tom: CD (CD=Cool Down)

Harry:Ah.

\-----

Announcer: SAVAGE! WIPED OUT!

Tom:Haha, ang bobo ng Fanny nila (Haha, their Fanny is an idiot)

Harry:*typing* Lord pa kayo, sige (Yeah, [you all] go for the Lord.)

Tom:Abraxus, tigil na sa pagfarm, magpush na tayo (Abraxus, stop farming, let's push now.)

Abraxus:Kukunin ko muna yung buff (I'm going to get the buff first.)

Severus:Sa'kin nalang yung buff (Give me the buff instead)

Abraxus:Bakit? (Why?)

Severus:May buff priority si Kagura kaysa kay Alucard (Kagura has buff priority over Alucard)

Abraxus:*sighs*sige (*sighs*alright)

\------

Tom:*groans*Di sinasagot ni Harry yung invite! (*groans*Harry isn't answering the invite!)

Lucius:Okay lang yan, pare, wala naman talagang poreber (That's just fine, friend, forever doesn't exist)

Tom:sinabi mo? (what'cha say?)

Lucius: *whispering* walang poreber, umaasa ka lang (There's no forever, you're just hoping [for it])

\----------

Harry:Sorry guys, nawalan ng net (Sorry guys, [I] lost net)

Tom:Sabi ko na naga na may poreber, kulit mo, Lucius ([Just as I thought] There is forever. You're so pesky, Lucius)

Lucius: Putangina, swerte mo lang (Motherfucker, you're just lucky)

\----------

Harry: wala nang chance na mananalo yung enemy team. (There's no chance for the enemy team to win now)

Tom:Dahil nandito ako? (Because I'm here?)

Harry: Ah, syempre hindi (Ah, of course not)

Tom:hoy, anong ibig sabihin ng 'syempre hindi'? (hoy, what do you mean by 'of course not'? )

Harry:*whispers* mm Rafaela troll build

Tom: wala na, finish na (There's no more, it's finished)

\-----

Harry:Hay, ang sarap mong patayin, Draco (Hay, killing you is so sweet, Draco.)

Draco: Anong klaseng kabobohan to? (What kind of idiocy is this?)

Harry:Di ko alam sa yo, tanungin mo yung sarili mo (I don't know about you, ask yourself.)

Draco: Rafaela ka lang, ba't ang hirap mong patayin? (You're just a Rafaela, why are you so hard to kill?)

Harry:Babe?

Tom:*is Estes* Ano? (What?)

Harry: gamitin mo yung ult mo. (Use your ult) 

\----------

Announcer:SAVAGE! WIPED OUT

Draco:puneta ka, Harry. (You're a fucker, Harry) 

Tom:hindi, ako yon (No,that's me) 

Harry:Tumahimik ka, o wala kang makukuha Sa'kin (Shut up, or you're not getting anything from me) 

Tom:Ang sakit ng mga sinasabi mo, mahal (Your words hurts, love) 

\------------

Tom:Saan ka? (Where are you?) 

Harry:Nasa Top lane (At [the] Top lane) 

Tom:Bottom Lane ka, ako Top. (You're bottom lane, I'm top) 

Harry:Sinusubukan mo talaga ako, ha? (You're really testing me, ha?) 

Tom:Ha, parang sinasabi mo na Di totoo (Ha, it's like you're saying that [it's] not true) 

Ron: putang-- anong ginagawa mo sa kaibigan ko!? (fucking--what are you doing to my friend!?) 

Tom: Fu--

Hermione:Tigil na, lagi naman namin kayong naririning, Di namin kailangan ng confirmation pa (Stop it, we already hear you [two] all the time, we don't need anymore confirmation) 

Harry:Wait, totoo? (Wait, [is that] true?). 

Ron:Ang ingay mo, mate (You're [really] noisy, mate) 

\--------

BONUS:

Harry:Leche, mukha akong nanay (Shit, I look like a mother) 

Tom:Nanay ng mga anak ko? ([The] mother of my children) 

Harry: gagawin kitang tapa King Di ka titigil (I'll turn you into tapa if you don't stop) 

 


	5. Ikanaide [Angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was always there, but Tom wasn't Harry, so he left. 
> 
> But Harry was still always there, always standing bright and tall. 
> 
> Why did Tom not realise that he stopped trying? Why didn't realise that Harry wasn't following him around anymore?
> 
> Harry was always there, but he isn't there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've been feeling down lately, and I need some angst so..
> 
> Modern Au [No magic]: Highschool
> 
> Warnings: Suicide, [mentioned] Self Harm.
> 
> Additional "tags" : Guilt, Regret and Loss.

Tom Marvolo Riddle knew no loss. He always excelled in everything; he won in everything.

He had the fame, the looks, the money and the power.

It would have been funny, because the only reason for his loss now, was himself. 

\--------

It had been Tom's green; his jealousy, that had killed his friendship with Harry.

Harry was so naturally good with others, he was as good at everything as Tom. 

He was so good, but Tom wanted to be better. 

All of the secrets that Harry had told him; had trusted him with, Tom had written out, he broadcasted and proclaimed it all. 

Before Tom could even blink, it had spread. It made him feel sick; it made him feel filthy. 

He regretted everything. 

But the pain in Harry's emerald eyes made Tom's gut twist; like a snake, but the damage had already been dealt. 

Green was such a deadly color. 

\---------

Harry was in Hufflepuff. Of course he was. 

He was loyal to Tom till the end. 

He still sent Tom gifts on his birthday, still wore the locket Tom gave him, still sat at their old hangout. 

But most of all, he still smiled at Tom. 

Tom should have known something was wrong when Harry wouldn't even look him in the eyes. 

\----------

If Tom knew Harry, if he knew anything about him at all, it's that Harry doesn't give up. 

Harry was bright, smarter than that Granger girl and almost smarter than Tom. 

He still stood his ground, he never showed any sign of pain. He never buckled under the glares and the insults. He let himself be pushed around, he fought, and he fought valiantly. 

That's why Tom had been jealous, because Harry's spirit had always been strong.

But all things broke, Tom knew, because all Tom did was break. 

Sadly, he could not fix. 

\---------

When Harry had stopped everything all together, when he stopped trying, when he stopped smiling and fighting, Tom should have done something. 

Tom should have talked to him, should have tried to do something for once. 

But all he could do was stare. 

Harry was so beautiful, his hair was so endearingly messy all the time, his eyes were bright and stood out among the blues, blacks, grays and browns. 

But Tom missed the smile, the smile that would always keep him going, whether he subconsciously knew it or not. That smile had made him feel strong. 

He felt so helpless. 

\----------

Harry stared at him, his eyes no longer as bright as they used to be "Tom," he whispered

"What is it, Potter?" He answered in a deceivingly calm voice, even when he felt like the world was ending right before him, when everything didn't feel right. 

Harry's eyes usually could outshine the sun, but right now it seemed like a broken flashlight could shine brighter. Harry's voice was usually loud and warm, not small and cold. 

Harry usually smiled. 

"Where did I go wrong?" Harry choked out "What did I do?" he whispered in that broken tone that Tom hated so much "Was there no chance at all from the beginning?" 

Tom looked away as Harry sobbed. 

"I loved you, Tom" Tom looked back, and for once, Harry had looked away "I still do." 

Tom froze in place, trying to find his voice. His mind was yelling at him, his heart was begging him to say something, to finally give a name to that feeling in his gut. 

_Iloveyoutooiloveyoutooiloveyou--_

"It's unfortunate you feel that way." 

Harry looked back at him, his expression unreadable "What if I were to leave, Tom?" Harry asked "Would you at least hug me one last time?  

Tom could not answer, but just as he found his voice, Harry ran.

\------------

"Ikanaide!" Tom sobbed as he hugged Harry's cold body to his chest. He had not wanted this at all, he wanted Harry's bright eyes to warm him once again, he didn't want Harry's soft, pale skin to be scattered with scars, he didn't want Harry to bleed out, he didn't want Harry's understanding and loving heart to stop beating. 

He didn't want his heart to be buried with his love six feet under. 

"Don't leave me yet, please, Harry.." he begged, tightening his grip "Come on, please, let me make this right, let me fix this, please.." It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. He was too slow, he couldn't make it into Harry's room in time. It was cruel, Harry was still Wearing Tom's locket, it was broken, forever the blood will be on Tom's hands. 

"You weren't supposed to leave me like this.." Tom ignored the taunts in his head, he wasn't supposed to leave Harry either, he wasn't supposed to break him down "I'm so sorry.." 

"I loved you, Harry, I still do.." Tom whispered and choked as he stared into Harry's cold eyes, for a second he swore he could see the life they could have had together, everything that he could have had, everything he could have ever wanted. 

"Oh, please, don't go yet." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. In The Devil I Found-- (Angst| Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry makes a deal with the Devil.

The Devil has lived long enough to expect what kind of humans summon him. 

He has seen greedy businessmen, people wanting power, fame, lust, knowledge or talent. 

But he didn't expect for someone to ask for friendship.

\--------

Harry kept his head down, not to avoid the stares and the taunts, but because eit was second nature at this point, his body has become broken and bent, his thin frame covered by a thin, flimsy jacket. 

He flinched as he reads all the notes on his locker, wondering if the staff didn't care at all, or if they were dumb and brain dead. All these notes, signed with names and all, friends that have abandoned him, friends who never cared and those who were never his friends in the first place.

Friendship. 

Harry idly fiddles with his thumbs, trying to remember the days where all the kids around him were friendly and kind, not the kids who were ruled by high-school thinking that they ruled high-school. 

He yearns for Draco's hugs, Ron's playful teasing and Hermione's motherly rants. That was the bliss of kindergarten and grade school. 

He slowly walks to his first class, taking his time, although it was limited. 

\----

"I want friendship, please." The human, Harry, begged of him "You don't actually have to do anything at all; just be there, please, I don't have much time left." The Devil sighed, already bored with the agreement. This human was scrawny, pale, and sickly. Obviously malnourished and broken beyond repair. 

But this human's soul was ripe and sweet, it's scent mouthwatering scent too tempting for him to reject. 

" Very well, Harry" He forces himself to smile, offering his hand to shake "At the end of this year, I will take your soul." 

The human's emerald eyes glow with happiness, a quite beautiful shade on this human, in the Devil's opinion. 

Harry shook his hand and sighed in happiness "That is more than the time I need, thank you so much." 

\------

The Devil regrets to say it, but maybe he quite enjoys this. Even "Tom", the infuriatingly dull name this human has given him, is endearing. 

He shouldn't enjoy the human in his arms, his warmth and how soft he is in his arms, the way he nuzzle into his chest like a puppy, he shouldn't like how small and easy he is to 'cuddle' with. 

When the light deminishes from this human's eyes, when Tom can hear his thoughts, he shouldn't feel a burning in his chest, he shouldn't be shuddering and he shouldn't have urges to protect this small one from himself, from the deep feeling of loneliness that even Tom cannot erase. 

When he doesn't eat, when he nearly collapses from dehydration, Tom shouldn't be panicking, he shouldn't be angry when he sees the mistreatment his human is facing. He wishes for the longing and the darkness in his face to leave, if he wasn't himself, he would ask for his "good old friend" God for help. 

He shouldn't be wondering why his human counts down days in his sleep, why he cries 'sorry,sorry, sorry' in his sleep, when his little snores suddenly start sounding like "Tom, Tom, Tom". 

He shouldn't want this, not when he is to collect this human's soul. 

\-------

When his human is dying on the floor, smiling and at peace and he lays in his own blood, a small razor in his hand, Tom should be delighted. 

His heart shouldn't be hurting like this, when his precious human dreamily looks at him, tears in his eyes as he whispers a small "Oh, you came.. I'm so glad, Tom." 

Tears of his own traitorous fall down his face, holding his human, slowly fading away in his hands. The scars and the burns clear as day now as Harry whispers small "Thank you" 's and "I love you so much"es. 

No matter how much he presses down, the damage cannot be undone, he isn't God, he can't heal, he can only destroy and create chaos, he can't save this life. 

" You' re dying, Harry, "He chokes " You're leaving, but it is not my intention. " 

" I love you so much. "

" Me too, I love you so much, Harry. "

\-------

Tom attends Harry's funeral, grinding his teeth as the people who tormented his human cried. The Malfoy boy shook, disbelieving as he looks down on Harry's coffin, The Weasely looks haunted, guilty as he stares at Harry's arms, and the Granger, looking like a mother who's lost her child. 

His anger is more violent when it comes to his Harry's family. His aunt has no right to cry, his uncle has no right to look ashamed and his cousin shouldn't be too surprised. 

He waits, and leaves a rose on his grave when everyone's left, the only present that Harry's ever been given. 

\------

When he comes back to hell, he feels the anger flush out of him as he looks at the confused human before him, broken, bruised body and all. 

Tom snatches Harry and smothers the small boy to his chest gently "It was not my will, Harry." he repeats "I love you." 

"My time was up, Tom." Harry whispered "I already set a deadline for myself, I couldn't ignore that, I'm sorry." Harry paused, and smiled once more "I love you too." 

\-----

"What now?" 

".. I think I have a proposal for you." 

"Of course, Tom." 

"Rule hell by my side?" 

\-------

Extra:

Tom: You have to answer to my Harry from this day onwards if I am not there. 

Random Demon: You want us to answer to an anxious, small, broken soul? 

Tom:I won't have it any other way. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being MIA for so long, I've got a lot on my chest.
> 
> But hey, I hope that this is good enough, even when my mood is rlly sour.
> 
> Also, does this count as killing Harry 2 times now?


	7. The Only Thing On My Mind [Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get reeeaaallll steamy♡
> 
>  
> 
> .. Not really, because I really suck at writing Smut. 
> 
> Extra Tags/Warnings: Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, Mind Break and Feminization. 
> 
> Top Tom/ Bottom Harry
> 
> And yes, this is as kinky as it suggests.

[Harry POV] 

Tom has always been handsome, smart and nice (eh, well, to me at least). He's been my best friend ever since we were kids, and I really can't believe we're.. Dating.

(Switch POV- 3rd Person)

Harry blushed 'If we're dating, that means we're  boyfriends.. " he gulped, nervously playing with his hair' And since we're boyfriends, we're gonna do.. That.. '

Tom has always been hopeless when it came to romance or people in general, despite being so handsome, Tom hadn't bothered with relationships. 

Harry pumped his fist up in the air with determination "Even if I'm a virgin.. I'm going to make Tom' s first time the best!" 

"Since Tom's first time should be good.." he muttered "I'll take the lead." 

\----

"Haah!?" Harry shrieked and backed away from his laptop "I.. I HAVE TO PUT MY WHAT IN WHERE!?" Harry shakily hid his face under his tiny hands, eyes filling with shamed tears "And there's so much I have to do.." he sniffed and puffed out his chest "But I'll do it for Tom!" 

After all, A Slytherin always does their best! 

\-----

Tom grit his teeth as he watched some  **peasant** touch his Harry. The strangers hands slid down Harry's back, settling just above Harrys clothed pert ass. Harry looked oblivious as the stranger briefly groped one of Harry's cheeks. 

He stood hastily, his vision red as stormed to the other side of the room, not giving Harry any time to think as he grabbed his petite waist and dragged him to their shared dorm room. 

\----

[Real Smut starts here! ε=(｡♡ˇд ˇ♡｡）] 

Harry gasped as Tom pressed him against the wall and fondled his ass. 

Harry looked up at Tom from under his eyelashes 'I-is this..? Are we doing this?' Harry perked up and shyly pressed his lips against Tom's, trying his best to be slow and not eat Tom's face off. 

".. Ah.. Mgh, mm!" Harry gasped as Tom forced his way into Harry's mouth, twirling and memorising every nook and cranny. 

'Hng, he's making me melt.. It feels so good..' Harry snapped up and released himself from Tom's grasp 'But it' s not about me, it's about making Tom feel good.. '

Tom let out a small puff of air "Harry, what are you doing?" he asked as Harry tentatively got on his knees, he sighed nervously and bit on Tom' s zipper, slowly pulling it down. 

"I.. I want to make you feel good.." He peeked up at Tom as he pulled the zipper all the way down, Tom's large thick cock slapping his face. 

"Ah--it's so big, your cock is so large♡" He whispered, pressing a small kiss on the tip of the head "I want to make you feel good.. ♡" 

Tom groaned "Yeah, wanna make my cock feel good..?" Harry moaned, licking and slurping the cock's length "I want to make it feel so good, Tom.." 

Tom hummed "Why is it that you want me to feel so good, Harry?" Harry whined as Tom slapped the tip of his dick against Harry's lips "It's because.. I want Tom's first time to be good.."  Tom laughed suddenly, releasing his cock and letting Harry suck the head "First time? You think I'm a virgin, my love?" 

He grabbed Harry's hair, pushing him down to the base of his cock and making him choke "Oh, you're so cute.. Don't worry, this 'first timer' will feel great." 

Harry moaned as he smelt Tom's masculine scent, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat 'Ah~ Tom' s cock is amazing.. ♡ It smells and tastes so good♡' His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Tom began to slowly thust into his throat. 

"Such a slutty expression on your face, but that's what I expected from my cute Harry♡" 

Harry moaned happily, keening as Tom trusted harder and faster into his throat "Your slutty throatpussy feels so good, you're such a naturally good slut." Tom groaned and stilled, spilling his seed inside of Harry's throat. 

'H-huh?' Harry blinked in confusion as the taste of Tom's cum hit his mouth 's-' somehow, Tom' s cum, it tastes--'

"~~ so good♡" Harry desperately sucked and slurped Tom's large cock, eyes crossing as he tasted the bitter sweet seed, his thighs shook as his vision became white, his ass clenching as he came inside his pants. 

"Do you love it?" Tom asked, admiring the already fucked out look on Harry's face "Do you love chocking on my cock and slurping on my cum?" Harry dazily nodded, licking Tom's meaty ballsack and putting it in his mouth. 

"It's so good, Tom♡" his reply muffled by Tom's balls "I love your cock so much♡" 

"That's good," Tom breathed out "You're so good for me, I love you so much Harry.." Tom drifted off, noticing the growing puddle underneath Harry' ass "No way, you're so cute,Harry~" he cooed as he lifted Harry up into the air "You came from just sucking my cock.." 

He hastily tore Harry's clothes off, feral and acting on instinct "Your little hole is so cute too," he blew into it, making Harry release a small "Hyaan!♡". 

He looked at Harry small dick, grinning to himself "You're so small, Harry.." He wrapped his whole hand around it, listening to Harry's cute moans and watching his cute expressions "This is too small to be a cock, is this your little clit, Harry?"

"Hya? ~ N-no, 'm a boy.." Tom loomed over Harry' s small figure "Oh? You are?" He grabbed Harry's cheeks and spread them apart "Then why do you have such a pretty cunt, Harry? ♡♡"  Harry keened, loosing his mind as Tom sucked on his rim, fucking his pretty ass with his tongue "Tom! Tom! ~" He called out "Please--no~ you'll break--- MeeEee!? ♡" 

Harry's drooled as Tom's cock abruptly entered him in one fluid motion, striking his Prostate perfectly "Oh! Thomaaass.. ♡" he opened his mouth and came, his vision turning into white again. 

"You came just from being penetrated," Tom growled in arousal "You're such a good slut for me" 

Harry mewled as Tom bounced him on his cock "Y-yeessh~" He moaned in a slurred manner, absolutely drunk and delirious "Your cock ish so delishiouss~♡" 

"you're sucking me in--fuck, you're such a good girl." Tom groaned as he watched Harry take his cock "Good, good.. I'll fuck you silly, I'll make you brain dead, Harry--" He groaned as Harry stuck out his tongue and smiled happily "I'll fuck fuck your pussy until you think of nothing but my cock--" 

"Aah! Ahh-mm, Tom! ♡" He keened, his mind finally cracking as Tom came in him 'It--it feels so good~ It' s so warm in me but--'

He slipped his hands under his thighs and spread his legs further apart "P-please Tom, I' m not satisfied yet, P-please fuck my pussy more.. ♡"

"Hah," Tom panted "To think that all the years I've been your friend--" He plunged back into Harry's depths with power, pushing Harry further into the wall, his broken dopey smile still present "I never knew you were this feminine--" 

Harry moaned happily as he cupped Tom's cheeks "Haah! Ha--Tom, I looOve you! ♡" 

Tom smiled, pausing and kissing Harry's forehead "I love you more ♡" 

 

~end~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Tom broke Harry with his cock, but hey, Harry seems to like it.
> 
> And yes, there is a massive overuse of the heart kaomoji, but all the doujinshis I read have that during the Smut scenes soo--

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have anything you want me to write, I'll be glad to write it!


End file.
